lgdicefandomcom-20200213-history
Grom Mull
Grom Mull, or losely translated Iron Citadel, is the name of the home lands of thriving orc kingdom. Then landscape in itself is nearly impentrable fortress. Giving that on one half is sheer cliff face's, and the land leading back in land is seperated from the rest of the content by a Massive Mountain range, rich with iron. Though some parts still hold its natural form, Large portions of the mountain have be minded and carved into what resmebles a monsterously large castle wall. All point to traverse the mountain on foot have carved and ground smooth to prevent in points of climbing. The only way into Grom Mull by the means of ground is the singular tunnel that goes through the base of the mountain, barely wide enough for a carage, and only tall enough for wagon with out somone in the rider seat. This force's all vistors to approach on foot. Which the orc defenders of the tunnel put to great use. Ensuring none that mean Grom Mull harm approa ch with ease. *Aproaching the Iron mountain tunnel, is only part of the journey into Grom Mull. At any given time, on the outer wall entrance of the tunnel there are no less then 200 fully armored and armed orc's that stand guard. Being granted passage by them, does not mean entrance. The Gate Keepers, colossal Iron golems created by the orc magi and engineers a marval of both science and magic, Are the only ones strong enough to life the Gate to the tunnel. they will only allow entry to the tunnel to those they deem neutral or friends of the orc as per there enchantments. *Apon entering the tunnel, the Gate Keepers will shut the gate behind you. No light is aloud in the tunnels, with exception of the Faint red orange glow of magma that comes from crevases along either side of the tunnel (These crevases were made to carry the magma to forges built into the mountain side on the inner side of the iron mountain.) After a Traversing the tunnel, your approach another gate, this one remains open, and is only closed during war. As to reopen it means minning it out and rebuilding it in its opend state. *Standing Tall in the midlle of Valley is the capital of Grom mull, A tower fortress of a castle dwarfed only by the iron mountain itself. Though unlike most castles, this one is not made of stone and wood. But of sheer iron. (it's walls have never been penitrated, not even the mighty dragons Ulghanaus (a white dragon of unknown age, who makes his home in the highest peek of the iron mountain) could penertrate its walls with his strongest attacks, though the damage he caused from the skies led to the creation of the orc air defenses. *Surrounding but spread out around the capital are the diffrent tribes settlements, united under the high king. There castles are not as large in size as the capitals, but by human standards they are still quite large. they consist of stone and iron reinforcments. *Though it is a orc land, they are not your savage orc's though proving your self and enemy would not be a wise thing, as they are a force to be reckoned with. They are hesitant of any human, not born of there land, but some have proven friends in the recent years and braught with them teaching of magic and engineering, but any outsider is few and far between, as for a outsider to remain and live in grom mull they must be accepted by a lower tribe and aproved by the high king. *The orc army is a vast one, Its numbers are unknown to the outside world...only reports of small tremors being felt in the outlying villages outside of Grom mull and echoing sounds of marching orders can be heard echoing over the mountain. What is known of the army is, from surviors of wars against them. The orc's of Grom mull do not fight like standard orcs, they are far more armored dawning fullplate of masterfull work, and towershields made of the strongest iron mold and melted as one pice rather made from smaller pices. They use the shields with unmatched skill, working as one to stop even a full charge from mounted assalants, each one in the ranks bracing the one infront of him to with stand the blow. One survivor stated "it was like charging into the mountain itself." There battleprowess dosnt stop at defense, each one wields a scimitar sharped beyond anything the outside world has seen (none know how they've achived this). The scimitars in hand the orcs are able to make quick descive strikes as there foes break against there shields cutting through even the strongest of armor's as if they where made of naught but cloth, then quickly refomring the line. *After the last great war, the orc's have calmed, As none have dared test there metal against them in years.It took many years and war's but the outside world finaly figured out the orc's arnt leaving, and that they have only been defending there lands, never assaulting. Should someone or somthing ever stir them launch an attack......Heavens and hells save us, the ground itself would trimble underfoot... *(this Was the last words of a dieing scholar, one of the few allowed amnisty within the great Grom mull.) Category:Polis